The invention relates to a magnetic tape recorder wherein a cassette for the storage of data signals can be placed into operative association with a magnetic head which is capable of data recording and/or playback operation. The magnetic tape contained in the cassette can be moved past the magnetic head with use of a capstan drive energized by a tape drive motor.
Magnetic tape recorders are generally known wherein data are recorded on a magnetic tape contained in a cassette and are read therefrom. A cassette containing a capstan idler and a pivotably disposed dust cover in addition to the reels for the magnetic tape is employed when recording digital data. The cassette is usually pushed into an insertion channel of the magnetic tape recorder in a transverse direction toward the magnetic head. The dust cover is thereby automatically opened. A tape capstan driven by a tape drive motor, and the magnetic head are disposed at the back side of the insertion channel. The tape capstan presses the magnetic tape against the capstan idler in order to drive said tape. The magnetic head contacts the magnetic tape at the working area released by the dust cover in order to record or read the data. Such magnetic tape recorders exhibit a relatively large width that is essentially determined by the length of the cassette.